Knight in shining armor
by XTheDarknessWithinX
Summary: Please review :


Knight in shining armour

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Iron Fey Series, this is just a story I made up for entertainment.

This is where Meghan falls for Puck instead of Ash. This is the first thing I've written, so reviews would be helpful.

_The birds were chirping. I sat next to Puck, his arms around me, silent…_

_I had let down Ash, after we escaped from the Unseelie court. He still lives there, but he would of gotten banished if he were not Queen Mab's son. He couldn't love me anyway. Besides, I had heard he had an eye on a Winter Fey called Luna. Puck was… he was amazing. We were in danger. Both Courts were looking for us, because we escaped. Right now we were heading to the Briars for Leanansidhe. Puck wanted a favor from her, although he had not told me what._

_As I swatted a mosquito off of his shoe, he smiled. "Now I bet you wish you bought a can of Off!". I grinned. "We better get going. How's your arm?" I peeled of the bandage. "Sore, but not bleeding". We had run into a bunch of redcaps, and one had bitten me. Luckily Puck had fought them easily enough._

_He helped me up. Suddenly, the whole sky went dark. I gasped and clutched Pucks hand. I had to admit I was still very jumpy. "Don't worry, that happens a lot". He said. I kept holding his hand anyway. We kept on walking. _

_Puck had been less than his usual trickster self. Sure, he still joked sometimes, but he wasn't as light. We were in great danger, with both courts looking for us . I kept close as the sound of branches breaking came closer. Something grabbed me from behind. I shrieked. Puck grabbed his dagger. As my eyes cleared, I saw it was a beautiful summer Fey. "Let go of her". Puck said fiercely._

"_Please. You need to help me"._

_Chapter 2: Troubled times_

"_And why would I do that?". She shook in terror. "My village. The knights are destroying my village." Puck sighed._

"_And what if I don't?" The Fey held her grip on my shoulder._

"_We take the half-human whelp. We give her to the Knights."_

_He grinned. "Looks like we're going to do some butt kicking, huh, Princess?" I nodded. The Fey released her grip, giving me a glare._

"_But", he said, slipping an around me. You must promise no harm comes to my Princess here". He said it so casually you could barely hear the threat in his voice, as if this was just a chat at a party. "Or we do some rioting of our own". She nodded, and lead us to a clearing._

_My eyes widened as I took in the destruction. You could hear high pitched screaming everywhere._

_Later that night, or day, or… yeah, just later…_

_Puck dusted off his hands, whistling. "That's done. We'll be leaving you now." As we turned to walk back the way we came from , a deep voice came from behind us. "I'm afraid not." Two massive hands grabbed me, ignoring my cries. " The sidhe here may of promised, but WE didn't." I screamed, kicking and punching, but the knight did not move. He even looked amused. Puck pulled out his dagger with a familiar gleam in his eyes. _

"_Well, this has been a great conversation, but we'd better be leaving now". Surprisingly, instead of fighting, he turned into a black raven, swooping down on me, and picking me up off the ground. I screamed as we flew through the trees._

_Chapter 3: Weary_

_I was dropped next to a tumble- down shack. I gasped for breath as he changed back into a something more human._

_To his surprise, I turned to him, smiling. "That was awesome!"_

_Then my smile faded. "But why did you do that? Why didn't you just kick his ass?" He shrugged, feathers fluttering around him. We walked cautiously into the shack. "Because He had a sword made from Iron. Besides, I'm kind of tired of killing things". This didn't sound like Puck, not a bit._

_He was so tired. I loved him with all my heart, but I was cautious._

_He had shadows under his eyes, and wasn't as light on his feet._

"_Are… are you ok?" I murmured. "Yeah. Don't worry about me, Princess. I'll be fine." I slipped my arms around him, which stopped him in his tracks. He sighed. "I guess there are some things I haven't told you yet. I'll tell you tomorrow". We looked around. It was a tiny little shack. All there was in it was a bookshelf, a cupboard and a bed._

"_Is it safe here? I mean, I just don't feel like getting eaten by a giant spider today" I said sarcastically. Puck smiled a tired smile and flopped onto the bed, moving over for me._

_I curled up next to him and he put his arms around me. I wasn't sure why, but my eyes filled with tears. "Hey. Don't cry. It'll be ok. No matter what happens, I'll be there. I smiled gratefully._

_His lips brushed my cheek._

_This was it. My Puck. My Robbie. My life. This was him. I was so lucky to have him. Should the world stand against me, he will be on my side. My Knight._


End file.
